


Bad Day

by Tourlouxx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Space Parents, basically this is a very angsty fic, kanera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tourlouxx/pseuds/Tourlouxx
Summary: A close call on a relatively simple mission causes Kanan and Hera to question themselves regarding their to youngest crew members.Basically, It’s Kanan and Hera being very spaceparent-y.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was feeling inspired an angsty and this came out.  
> Originally posted on tumblr: http://tourlouxx.tumblr.com/post/149916902887/bad-day

It had been a bad day. It had been a very bad day.

It had all started with a simple mission, raid an imperial convoy and it had started nice enough. Started.

Then, with incredible misfortune, they ran into their worst enemy: a stormtrooper who can aim. The trooper had hit Sabine right in the shoulder below her armor, hitting the skin. And after a not-so-controlled series of stumbles she had destabilized Ezra, both falling from the prisoners transport onto the street. Kanan, panicking, sent Zeb after them to make sure they were ok.

“Are you insane? No way! There are way to many bucketheads here!” Zeb had responded.

“I’M A JEDI REMEMBER??? NOW GO AFTER THEM!” Kanan said, losing his sanity.

So Zeb, realizing this was a pointless argument, did as he was told, knocking a few helmets together before jumping off the transport. And the second he was gone Kanan really started to regret his decision. Maybe it was a little bit more than he could handle, well a lot really. A lot more than he could handle. 

There were about 15 stormtroopers surrounding him: 5 in the prisoner transport he was on, 3 in front of him and 2 behind him; 5 in another carrier to his left and 5 on the one to his right all of them shooting at him. Luckily, they had regular stormtrooper aim. He only had to defect a few blast blots and those he didn’t ended up hitting an unlucky buckethead standing in their path. Do they even train these guys?

But just as he started feeling confident another kriffing transport was in the path in front of him, blocking it. The transport he was on braked harshly and suddenly, sending him flying forward, hitting face first into the dirt. He was hit hard enough that he didn’t feel the stormtrooper’s gun’s barrel being jabbed at his head. But when he looked up he definitely saw it. This is it,huh? Not a very honorable death, at least they’re safe. He thought.

Kanan braced himself for his own demise, ready to become one with the Force. When a smoke bomb exploded surrounding him with gas and he felt big,hairy, muscly arms pick him up off the ground.

“Ze…Zeb?”He mumbled.

“Yeah, it’s me buddy. Don’t go to sleep.”

“But I’m tired”

“I’m serious stay awake”

Kanan’s mind skipped a few steps afterwards. Smoke bomb. Zeb. Another lightsaber. The Ghost.

Oh yeah, the Ghost, his home. That’s where he was. With a very not-happy looking Hera treating his wounds in his bunk. He is sitting on his bunk while she’s standing, flashing a light in his eyes.

“Kanan?” She asks, half-concerned, half-angry look on her face.

“You are always pretty when you’re mad” He grins.

“So I guess we have you back then?”She sighs. 

“Why would I ever leave?” He says, almost pleadingly, trying to deflect the argument before it even starts. He knows he screwed up and big time. He knows he is in for a scolding.

“What the hell was that?”

It clearly didn’t work.

“Hera, please not now. My head is throbbing.”

“Yeah, from that amazingly stupid move you completely and utterly failed to pull off earlier. Because anyone with any common sense whatsoever would’ve known that a plan so reckless and stupid was obviously doomed for failure!”

She’s angry and very, and she has the right to be. He was reckless and stupid. He looks down, he is not sure if its from shame or exhaustion. But definitely a bit of both.

“I’m sorry” He says, it’s really the only thing he can say.

He hears Hera take and release a deep breath. Then she sinks to her knees so she can look him in the eye. 

“What happened?” She says, this time only concern is in her voice. Force how he’s always loved that voice. He looks up,their eyes meet and he sighs bringing his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, the other one intertwines with Hera’s.

“I don’t know. I just… I saw Sabine get hurt and then she fell taking Ezra with her…and… I don’t know…. something came over me…like …like …” He struggles.

“Like nothing else mattered but their safety? Not the mission, not even the dozens of bucketheads shooting at you?” She completes. 

“So you feel it too, huh?”

“Yeah” She sighs.

“What are we doing, Hera? Putting them in danger like that. They’re just kids!”

She places her free hand on his cheek. Looks at him with pleading eyes, pleading to make him understand what he already knew.

“Kids who care about the injustice in the galaxy, who want to make a difference. We are providing them with the opportunity to and training them to survive.”

“What if it hadn’t hit her arm Hera?”

Hera’s throat closes and her breath staggers. What if it hadn’t? What would they do?

“I don’t know.” She thinks for a second “Keep fighting, I suppose. She would want us to do that, so would Ezra” She replies, gently.

He leans forward their foreheads touch. She can feel his breathing on her skin. They close both close their eyes. Contemplating the horrible scenario for a second.

“I don’t want to live in a galaxy without them” He says, finally.His voice breaking.

“Me neither. But they made their choice. They wouldn’t leave even if we ordered them to”

“They would listen less if it was an order.”He jokes, and that gets a laugh out of them both.They pause for a bit, thinking.

“We are fighting to free the galaxy for them, for all the other orphans like them. They believe in this cause as much as you and I do. Ezra chose to come with us so you would teach him and to continue his parent’s legacy, Sabine to put a footprint up the Empire’s ass”, They both smile at that. “But they chose this path, we can’t make their decisions for them. You know that”

“I do”, He sighs and buries his head on the crook of her neck. She moves the hand that use to lay on his cheek and moves it to the back of his head, loosening his hair tie. His loose hair falls around his shoulders and she runs her hands through it providing the comfort he desperately needs. “But today was too close”

“We can’t always keep them safe, love” She says, “If they weren’t with us they wouldn’t be much safer. You know that too”

He sighs,again, and lifts his head once again placing his forehead against hers,”Why are you always right?” 

“Huh!” She scoffs “I wish that were true” 

“Well… Yeah, you’re right that’s totally not true” She punches him in the shoulder as they both laugh.

“Ow!” he exaggerates. He takes her wrists in his hands so she can’t move them then pulls her close so he can kiss her.

They kiss deeply and slowly for what it feel like and eternity. Trying to wash off the bad taste this whole ordeal has left in their mouths.

At last they pull back, both a little breathless. She then punches him in the arm, hard this time.

“What was that for?” He protests

“Never and I mean never, try anything like that ever again.”

“I won’t”

“I mean it”

“Me too!”

“Good” She kisses him again “Because I don’t want to live in a galaxy without you either”


End file.
